Wild!
by Troy N
Summary: I am Arabella Brown. Yes my mother is Lavender Brown and if you have an opinion ill tell you where to put it. Yes i know my whole family is a scandal. Also yes if you look at any legal documentation my last name is Finnegan. Lets put it down to he left when i was 6 for a French mistress. Bloody Irish. If my mother wasn't already a big joke as is. Every since the battle of Hogwarts
1. Normal!

"Hi my name is Arabella Brown. I am in my 6th year of school! That's what's up. I have

three besties named Scorpius Malfoy, James Potter, and Fred Weasley. I absolutely hate

Albus pighead Potter. I am Lavender Browns daughter and am proud. I don't get along

With girls they're quite annoying. I am branded the school slut. I'm not but I have fun with

it. You'll see. My mother was left for dead during the war only to be found by Seamus

Finnegan. They later had me and when I was six he left my mother for a French

Mistress. That's all you need to know."

Year 6:

"I am late i am late i am late! Shhhhiiiitttttt! I jumped on the train as i heard the whistle blow I grabbed on tight but learched backwards only to feel a strong hand grab me and pull me in. I heard the arrogant snide voice that of which could only be Albus Potter I thought to myself."

"Ah Brown. he said. Falling for me already."

"You wish Potty. I smirked. The only thing i relate to you is what you're made of. Pure disgusting shit! I quirked and eyebrow. Now where is that charming brother of yours."

Albus rolled his eyes. "Compartment B your sluttyness."

"Awww your so charming how do you keep the girls off of you." I said sarcastically.

"Well apparently its because im made of shit. who would have know". he scowled.

I laughed. I hated when he made me do that. "So how do you seem to catch me every year." i said confused.

"I've learned to just wait here since you almost fall off the train every year. I'd hate to soil the tracks. there very nice tracks you know." He said.

"Good day Potty." I said. "Good day Your highness" said Albus sarcastically.

I walked past him to find my three best friends. They were planning their big prank. It would never happen. They always thought karma got them. Karma was actually I with a counter spell keeping their arses out of trouble. I need them to graduate.

I need them to be strong and smart and pay my bills later. Just kidding! But wouldn't that be nice huh.

I swung my hip out opened the door and leaned suggestively on it. "Why hello gentleman I said in my most seductive voice". They all froze and stared.

Then they snapped out of it. Only to have me dog piled to the floor.

"Ara" said James "i've missed you you pest you." The next to speak was Scorpius. "Schedule Ara schedule we must compare."

Then lastly Fred "Guys I think my hand is trapped on her boob."

"Get off me" I laughed.

"Fine fine" said Scorpius.

"Gits" I said.

"Gits you love" said James.

"Gits you treasure" said Fred

"Gits you hand your damn schedule" said Scorpius.

"Fine fine you prude" I said as I handed it to him. "What the great Scorpius Malfoy can't live with out me."

"No" scorpious said shakeing his head. "i'm trying to see what classes me you and Al have together so I can save him from having his hair set on fire for the third year in a row."

"Hey that is not my problem you think he'd learn three years running. If he smells burning run for the lake." I said grinning. "Why are you friends with him anyway?" I humphed.

"Because" said Scorpius "were roommates and **Slytherins** stick together. We are cunning we are sharp and mischivious."

"Oh yes you're so mischievous" I said. "Nothing more cunning than a boy with his named embroidered into all of his boxers."

"At least their boxers" laughed James.

"You had no right to go through my trunk last year" said Scorpius glaring. "Mommy said that it was so they don't get mixed up in the wash."

I almost fell out of my chair. "Yes nothing more intimidating then a boy whose mommy fixed his underwear. Beware the great Scorpius he might call his mommy to embroider YOUR underwear."

"Ill have you know I am very manly thank you. I've even kissed a girl." He said triumphantly.

Me and James and Fred started dieing. "I kissed a girl and I liked it." Snickered Fred.

"The taste of her cherry chap stick." Continued James as he threw out his hip and did a perfecct impression of his sister.

"I swear I said laughing you are the guy who's going to get completely trashed on fire whiskey one night and wake up naked with some girl in your bed and start crying".

"I'm just waiting for the right one" said Scorpius defensively.

"Of course you are baby" I said cooing. I leaned over to him and planted one on him. He looked at me stunned.

"Now you can at least say you kissed a girl your mommy didn't set you up with."

The boys started laughing and so did Scorpius. "Okay that I should have seen coming. But you're just not my type Ara"{ he said laughing.

"Oh no I'm not my world is ending I said dramatically as i pretended to faint like Scarlett in "Gone With The Wind". My first love. Underwear boy left me oh what will I ever do."

We laughed the whole way. This was going to be a great year…

*Lyrics by Katty Perry used!*


	2. Something stupid this way comes

"Hurry boys were late! With speed dearest Freddie." I shouted.

You will always hear this from us I don't think there's ever been a time we're not late. We

are so late late late. I was riding on Freddy's back as we hurried across the lawn. "Hurry

up boys you're lagging way to far behind it is not that far of a run." i yelled a smirk

plastered on my face. James glared at me as he kept running. "Well my dear" he shouted.

"Not all of us have our own donkey!" I resent that Freddy barked "it is more like a stallion, I

mean look at this long black hair of mine. I might as well me F-A-R-B-I-O from those books

Ara reads with looks like these." That not even how you say it i huffed. "Also next time stay

out of my luggage and freddy dear youll be A wonderful gorgeous handsome devil of a

stallion if you can go any faster" I yelled. We all launched through the doors and all fell as

we entered the great hall. We were all cracking up I tripped and landed on Scorpious. He

caught me and I fake swooned. "Ah those ballroom dance lessons mommy signed you up

for came in handy. Oh my wonderful her…." AND THE NEW CHARMS TEACHER

EVERYONE PLEASE WELCOME SEAMUS FINNEGAN. Bitch say what!? My heart

stopped. The boys had stopped laughing jaws dropped. I looked up to the front to a face I

hadn't seen since I was a very very little girl. YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME. I

screamed. I finally noticed everyone around me realizing I had screamed out loud. The

walls were falling down. Everything spinning. I turned to Scorpious. "I think id way rather

have a parent who embroiders my underwear now. Trade?" All he could do was give me

that sad smile.

I couldn't sleep that night I was so furious. He'd left and now he had the gal to come back here and ruin my life that I loved perfectly with the

minus him in the equation. I sure as hell didn't want to add him back. He left when I was six with his mistress. Then he had the gal to marry her

and send a wedding invitation in the damn mail. Fuck him and fuck Eveline (his wife). I heard a tap on the window. I thought it must be the boys

checking on me. To my surprise I didn't recognize the owl. I suspiciously opened the window and untied the letter. The bird flew off. That's odd

usually they want a treat. I read below.

Ara,

I would like you to accompany Eveline and me in hogsmead this weekend for tea. I would very much like to catch up with you and hear how you're doing.

-Dad

I was fuming. How dare he act this way. How dare he expect me to meet him and his mistress. I'll show him. He can't just walk in my life and get

away with it. Ill be dammed if I don't send him running right back out. I remembered how he was when I was a little girl. Always doing charms

he'd learned on my mothers face to hide the scars. At first she thought it was out of kindness. Shed always loved her looks and he knew that.

Then over time she started to resent it. They would get in big fights because my mom didn't want to do it before a big social event and he'd fume

and rage that she was being childish that they needed to look nice. In the end he'd always leave without her and that's where he met his

mistress. At a party. Eventually one night he left and never came back and my mom found out about his lady through friends. But that I reminded

myself, was an entirely different story. Tonight I would sleep and tomorrow there would be hell.

The next morning I was dreading. "OH Fred please don't make me go." I begged. "It'll be good for you and you cant skip charms all year." He

stated. I tugged on his arm excitedly. "You're right I have a plan. I'll get James to take a polyjuice potion and ill go to his history of magic and he

can take my charms! Problem solved." I said with glee. Fred sighed. "Oh just get it over with you big baby." "Come on I let you stall in the owlery

now its class time." He said jerking my arm. We then entered the room of doom. My birth donor was standing at the front smiling at me. That is

what I call him now. My birth donor. Fred and I sat in the very back. "Fred I cant do this." I stuttered horror in my eyes and pure hate. "Yes you

can Ara" he said glaring at the front stiffly. "He means nothing you show him that Ara." Said Fred. I snickered "Oh I will you just watch." Fred

went stiff. "Ara what have you done." he whispered. "You'll see." I winked. Just then right on time there was a peck at the window. My donor

went to open it. Fred's eyes went wide as he watched him detach a red letter. The poor sap looks confused I giggled. "Oh Ara no." Fred squirmed. A

light registered in my donor's eyes. This was it. He made a dash for his office. But it opened before he could even make it to the stairs…. Show

time.


	3. Something wicked coming your way

I sat there as it opened. The envelope shaping into a pair of red lips. It's voice boomed as

it started yelling in a high shrill tone. " You PATHETIC WORTHLESS imbecile. How dare

you show your face here. You cannot walk back into my life and expect everything to be

fine between us. You are a joke what do you not understand about that. Try not to do

things like last night to make it oh so to easy to show just how big of one you are. You are

a shallow selfish pig. I suggest you take a hint and leave. Understand like you showed me

years ago you are not wanted."

Never yours forever -A

He turned red with furry and distaste. "Ara Finnegan, my office now." He shouted. I smiled

sweetly. "Actually "professor" it's Brown." He rolled his eyes at me and huffed. "Ara I said

now!" I turned to Fred his face scrunched eyes closed in concentration. "Fred" I said

confused. "Shhhhhhh" said Fred "I'm trying to make him forget using the "Force"." I sighed as

I grabbed my books in confusion. "Fred that's from a muggle movie, it's not real magic."

"There's no such thing as the "Force"." His eyes shot open. "But... But... James told me it was

real." Poor sap he looked completely dumbfounded. "So the little green man isn't real?...

There's no Yoda." I patted him on the back laughing. "I'll see you later Fred." Back to my

donor. Apparently i had offended the sap. I smirked. As I walked off I heard Fred say. "The

force is strong in that one." Oh Fred i thought...

A little later I was sitting in The Headmistresses office. My donor heatedly sat in the next

chair going off demanding punishment as my mother stood by me. Then he turned to my

mother. "Well Lav," he said "aren't you going to say anything" he glared. "Oh sorry" she

yawned. "Is your unending monolog over." "Excuse m... "he stammered. My mother had cut

him off. "I thought it was my turn to talk." "Yes of course" he said all pompous "she'll listen to

you" as he sighed. "See Seamus" she stated "I honestly don't see the problem." He looked

dumbfounded and angry. "Don't see a problem" he growled. "Don't see a problem she was

horrible!" he hit his hand on the table. My mom rolled her eyes. "Sorry" she sighed "I just don't

see how being honest is a bad thing." He stood up red and fuming. "Well if her mother

won't do anything then as her father" he stated indigent "I will." "I suggest detention with me

for a week." I started counting in my head smirking. 5, 4, 3, , 1... The headmistress stood

up. Here it goes i thought. "I cannot let you issue punishment professor Finnegan, Which is

why i called her mother on her guardian paper on which you are not listed.." "Professor

Patil head of house shall handle this." Professor Patil walked into the room a few minutes

later after much sputtering from my donor about not being on my papers as if it shocked

him. It shouldn't i mean come on really think about it idiot. This should be good. Professor

Patil started talking. "I say her punishment is minus 10 points from her house. Since this

was such a sensitive matter in her case and a cry for help in such a confusing difficult time

for her." "That's bull" my donor yelled. Professor Patil whipped towards him. "Are you

questioning my authority Finnegan" she growled. This was my mothers best friend i mean

really was he honestly going to try to challenge her judgment. It wouldn't bode well i can

promise. And then just like that it was over and i left to find the boys. As i entered the

common room i heard shouting. "You said he was real" yelled Fred clearly upset. James

was practically rolling on the floor laughing. "Oh my gosh I can't understand how you

bought that." He laughed hysterically. I love my life.

Author note: I do not own Star Wars or Harry Potter. Only the plot of this story. Places and people excluding Ara and Evealine are not mine. Thanks. Reviewing keeps me writing. :)


	4. All about Al

Today was the day. It was day two of classes and day one of classes with Scorpious and Al. As of this very glorious morning I was sitting innocently eating my breakfast. It was a tradition on this day that certain events take place and Al and Scopious were fidgeting nervously across the room. Traditions must be upheld though and after what he did those five years ago I would not let it slide. You see a long time ago it was just the three of us. We were all best friends until Al betrayed, humiliated, and abandoned me. I would never forgive it. I could remember it like it was just yesterday. My memories came flooding back...

I was so nervous. I had never been around kids my won age unless you count Scorpious. What am I going to do. What if I mess everything up. I'd messed enough up already. I was never good enough for anything, I wasn't even good enough for my dad to want to stay. He had left me 4 years ago and I hadn't heard from him since. What had I done to make him not love me? I was walking to find Scorpious, he had made me promise to meet him as soon as I got on. I was late as always and I'd had a rotten start as usual. I had almost fallen on the tracks. A boy had saved me from the fall.

I was late and i was late and I'd made a lunge for the train. I could feel the air swishing behind me. Just then a hand reached out and grabbed me. I looked up. It was a boy my age I was too dumbfounded to speak.

Wooh you need to watch it. Those are very pretty tracks and I'd hate to have you soil them. I stood there in shock. "I was kidding he'd said nervously."

"I know" I said finally speaking. Then I ran off.

What an embarrassing memory. I found Scorpious sitting there I walked in relived. Until I saw him. The smile melted off my face when I saw the boy from earlier. "This is Al." Scorpious said brightly.

"We've met" said Al smiling. I saved her from soiling the tracks.

Ah. Scorpious nodded.

A few hours later we'd all been sorted with both the boys in Slytherin. But it was ok I'd see my new friends a lot I was sure. I did see them a lot. For month we were inseperitable, especially me and Al. We'd broke curfew one night to sneak outside and look at the moon. He'd had a cloak that helped us not get caught. We talked and talked both finally 11. Then I'd had my first kiss. It was strange and new and only happened once but to this day no one knows but us. He'd come back from Christmas a wee but strange and started hanging out with some not so nice people and ditching me. I didn't know why. He was my best friend. I'd heard his friends whisper about me and my family. One day it all changed. I'd gone to find Al because I was wonderinto why he'd been ignoring me. I found him in the library with his buddies. As I walked in I remember thinking it was strange they kept making howling noises. I walked over to Al who was laughing with his friends.

"Hey" I'd said. "Can I talk to you?"

Al looked bored. "Yeah sure I guess." He said.

I looked at him annoyed. " Are you kidding me what's your problem." I huffed.

A snide boy wandered instead. " Can't you see where your not wanted. Go eat some raw meat or something and leave us alone.

That's when it hit me. They had been making jokes about my mom. That's what the howls were. He'd been talking to them about my family. Al had been trash talking me. They thought I was a joke. I stormed off crying. Al hadn't followed. He didn't plan on apologizing or sticking up for me. I went to my common room to be alone. Eventually a boy walked in. He told me his name was Fred and he'd made me laugh. For the rest of my time at school him and his friend James, Al's older brother and with Scorpious they became my best friends. We were inseperable. A force to be reckoned with. But it was that night I decided no one would ever step on me again. I would become harsh and tough and no one would get in my way. I wasn't little miss innocent anymore. From that day on it was war. The yearly hair fire being part of it. From then on we were rivals and nothing more. I couldn't wait till class I thought as I hummed to myself. Al looked petrefied. I laughed and blew a kiss. Oh how I love day two.


End file.
